Xerxes Break
'Xerxes Break '(ザークシーズ ブレイク, Zākushīzu Bureiku) is a servant of the Rainsworth household (often seen in the company of Sharon Rainsworth) and the contractor of the Chain Mad Hatter. Appearance Commonly referred to as Break, he is a member of Pandora and a servant of the Rainsworth household. Like Sharon, Break's appearance did not change from the ten year gap between Oz entering and escaping from the Abyss, on account of having a legal contract with the Mad Hatter. Break is often seen with a doll on his shoulder, which he calls Emily. He adores sweets and cakes. He has short white hair and wine-red eyes. He usually carries a sword disguised as a cane. Break has no left eye, due to it being taken by the Intention of the Abyss and given to Cheshire. Personality From the outside, Break seems like a carefree character, never serious and always smiling, with a weak spot for all kinds of sweets and cakes. Sometimes he even eats sugar cubes that he always brings along with him. When needs be, however, Break can also be sinister and dangerous. Reim tells Oz that Break has not always been the way he is now. Before, after losing his eye and for a short while after, he was a bitter and angry person, never smiling. However, through the kindness of Shelly, Sharon's mother, he began to open up. He has sworn absolute loyalty to Shelly. Break's true motive is to find the truth behind what happened 100 years ago. He hates Vincent with a passion, due to him ordering Echo to attack Sharon, who afterwards was poisoned by Vincent. In Retrace 42, it is shown that Break has become blind. However, he can still differentiate different objects placed in front of him, but not people's faces. He states that he will lose that ability soon. He seems to be very protective of Sharon. He stated once that he sees Sharon as a daughter, however, Sheryl Rainsworth sees it more as a brother-sister relationship, since Sharon grew up with Break looking after her. He still looks after and worries about her throughout the series even if she's already old enough to do things on her own. There are times when he doesn't mention to her where he's going or the condition of his health, so as not to make her worry; Sharon gets mad when he does this. Break didn't tell Sharon at once about his blindness, fearing it would worry her too much. In the end he finally does tell her and found Sharon's reaction to be positive and supportive of Break. At this point, Break starts to realize that Sharon isn't a young girl anymore, but a growing woman. Quotes *''"Don't try to excuse yourself by saying you're 'doing it for someone else's sake'"'' *''(To Gilbert) "So throw away those useless emotions, I'll show you how to use everything and everyone available."'' *(To Emily) "She's stupid, isn't she, Emily?" *''"This is my kindness"'' *(To Oz) "Are you going to finish that?" *(To Oz)'' "I am the one who serves this dukedom... My name is Xerxes Break. By the way, this little one is Emily.'' *(To Oz) "You...are an uncute brat." *(To Cheshire) "Let me tell you something... People that misbehaves for other people's sake, are the ones I hate most!" *(To Lily) "Instead of Reim, I'll play with you... come!" *(To Vincent)'' "Of course. I loved it so much it made me want to spit on you!!"'' *(Break to Sharon about Oz then Gilbert)'' "Let's see. He fits Milady's liking for young boy's very well."'' *(Break thinking about Sharon at the second Coming Of Age Ceremony'') "Before I knew it...you...turned into...a really strong woman."'' *(To Sharon) "So...well...Sharon...for a little while...let me be...a good-for-nothing, just like this." *(To Reim) "'It means that you have no affinity for chains with fighting skills. You try to avoid violence even when you fight. That's a very good thing." *(To Oz) Where in the world are you? Chapter Appearances Trivia *Break's zodiac sign is Libra. *A running gag in the series that he always teases Sharon whenever they meet a boy around her age, saying that they would fit perfectly well for a boyfriend, since she like younger boys (On account of her actually being 23). *He has a habit of randomly appearing under or in normal objects. For instance when he left Gilbert's house, he got inside a cupboard and disappeared much to Gilbert's and Alice's confusion. Later that day he reappeared under a table. *He somewhat resembles Wilhelm from Jun Mochizuki's "Crimson Shell". *Break is similar in many ways to the White Knight from "Through the Looking-Glass". He used to be a knight himself and had a chain named Albus (Latin for white) the White Knight. Also, Xerxes Break is now very old and worried about Sharon, who has grown into a young woman. In "Looking-Glass", the White Knight represents Carroll who is very old and sad that he will not always be there for Alice as she finally becomes a Queen (an allegory for her growing up). It is also notable Kevin uses as alias, as the author of Alice in Wonderland also used an alias. *In "Through the Looking-Glass", the Hatter reappears, this time named Hatta. In Pandora Hearts, Kevin Legnard also makes a reappearance at a later time and uses a different name. *In Retrace LIV, it is revealed that Reim Lunette's chain is the March Hare. In Alice in Wonderland, the March Hare was a friend of the Hatter, and before Break recognizes Alice, Gilbert, and Oz as his friends, he refers to Reim as his only real friend. *In chapter XXVIII, Break says that he cannot get drunk because he has willed himself not to die and apparently can also will himself not to become intoxicated. *If you look closely at the upper left part of the cover page of Retrace LIV: Blank Smile, you can see an even younger version (possibly mid-late adolecence) of him. *In omakes he is often shown to express his hatred of Vincent clearly and well. The guidebook has made this clear by putting the latter in the former's "Dislikes" list. *He is shown to often carry candies around with him, often eating them. He is known to have a sweet tooth. Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Child of Misfortune Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human